The invention relates to a milling head with a shaft for attachment to a machine tool and having at least one cutting insert or bit.
When machining metal by means of milling on the forward face of the tool, the removal of metal chips is performed by cutting edges on the forward rotational half of the tool facing in the feeding direction. Because of the tendency of the material to spring back, the back rotational half of the cutting edges also leave milling traces behind, whereby the top surface, or finish of the workpiece becomes irregular. This is not acceptable on high precision machined surfaces.
It has already been attempted to avoid this disadvantage, by inclining the milling axis of the milling tool, the so-called facing cutter. However, such inclining has the undesired effect of giving the machined path along which the tool has moved, a slightly concave bend.